


The Beard Lice Fic

by very_cursed



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_cursed/pseuds/very_cursed
Summary: A short scene in which Grievous visits Obi-Wan to have his favorite snack... Obi-Wan's beard lice
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/General Grievous
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Beard Lice Fic

**Author's Note:**

> If, by some chance, someone who wasn't there to know the context of this story finds it, I'm so sorry. But I'm not going to give you the context.  
> I've not been able to convince myself to read through this since I initially wrote it. So it probably has several errors, and I have no idea where it leaves off. Enjoy!

Obi-Wan looked at Grievous.

Grievous looked at Obi-Wan.

There was no longer any need for words between them.

Grievous pulled Obi-Wan into a close embrace, and began running his comb-like chin through Obi-Wan's beard, searching for the delicious morsels which lay hidden within the hairy, ginger depths.

"Delicious, finally some good kriffing food," Grievous thought as he crunched down on the first of many of Obi-Wan's many, juicy beard lice.

Obi-Wan moaned slightly and felt himself begin to harden as Grievous combed faster.

The combing was nice, _really_ nice, but Obi-Wan wanted it _more._

But no. He couldn't. Not here. And not with Grievous and his... _Grussy_ _._ Besides, they'd never gone any farther than this before, why should they now?

Grievous started combing harder and faster, trying to get at the smaller and harder to get lice. Going down on Obi-Wan's like he was starving and hadn't eaten for months.

Obi-Wan just couldn't take it anymore, he wanted more, he _needed_ more. But he knew he couldn't, knew if they continued, they would go too far. They'd go to a place that neither one of them could return from, and he just could not let that happen.

And so he pushed himself away from Grievous' firm, metallic chest. And out of his strong embrace.

* * *


End file.
